Hevy
Hevy is Owned by Chase.The.German.Knight also Hevytheconqueror5 on DeviantArt Personality Hevy is a nice dog who is always ready to have a little bit of fun. He does have a little bit of a temper and tends to be protective over the people that he loves and cares about. He is a strong fit dog making him attractive but he mostly denies it. Also he is a good fighter but he never uses his skills to dominate other people or to pick a fight with anyone. Loves to sing also. Bio Hevy was born a stay without nationality and without a hometown. It is unknown where he was born. It was just roaming in the streets with his family. When his parents died in a natural disaster in Tokyo in the first year of his life, Hevy and his siblings were Inna tight spot in surviving and later he loses his sister on the same day his parents died in another natural disaster. After the loss him and his brother joined the BEF or the British army. Later in their career, Hevy loses his brother in a rescue mission. Now with the family all gone Hevy loses faith in himself but continues with his career earning his title 'Hevy the Conqueror' after winning his campaign in Iran, Iraq, Pakistan and Afrakanistan. He retires at the age of 9(human years) to start his own faction honouring his father. RDA(Royal Delta Agency) currently in standby, later he dismantled the faction for the better. At the age of 10, him and his mate had spliten up, leaving Hevy a stray once again. Meeting the Paw Patrol 3 years later and now living with them, Hevy found his ex-mate and they got back together again. Appearance Hevy is a black German Shepherd. He wears a green collar after he moved in with the paw patrol and has brown eyes. Family Al O'Connell (dead)(Dad) Delena O'Connell (dead)(Mother) Cadia O'Connell (dead)(Older Sister) Holt O'Connell (Older Brother) Padma (gf) Belongings Vehicles Hevy owns a BMW I8. It was given to Hevy as a birthday present by his brother on his 6th birthday. Weapons Sword Model 460 (pistol) Paws (when on hinge legs) Fears * Sharks * Clowns * Ending up the same way as his family. Catchfrases "Whether its night or day, Hevy will always be on his way" "You mess with my friends you mess with me" "Death before dishonour" (used to be his brother's catchfrase) "Did someone say......bully?" Stories he shows up By me: Pups meet Hevy(debut) Pups and the Reunited Love A shepherd's past Pups and the shocking visitor Don't so hard on yourself (song) Hevy meets Raton (in progress) An old nightmare returns (in progress) The Halloween Curse (in progress) Non-canon The Universal Stone The Universal Stone Part 2 (in progress) By others: Collabs: Trivia * Hevy cannot stand puppy faces, he will break instantly if he sees them. * He's' extremely ticklish. Anywhere below the neck. * Hevy massively hates bullies, he will anything to stop bullying situations either peacefully or violently. * His parents and sister died on the same day by a natural disaster, making him paranoid when a natural disaster occurs. * Hevy has really close bonds with Chase and Skye * He's a retired Captain from the British Army * His sense of hope is very low due to his family loss * Great open speaker, loves to makes new friends rather than enemies. * He holds a secret deep inside him and will not tell anyone. Gallery Sketch11616029.png|My second drawing of him Hevy.jpg|A friendly gift from StacyMystery. I absolutely love it. Sketch64175658.png Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:German Knight's pages Category:Adult Dog Category:Adult animals Category:German Shepherd Category:German Shepherds Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Aggresive Character Category:Aggresive characters Category:Aggresive character Category:Aggressive characters Category:Soldier Pup Category:Fanon pups Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Friendship Category:Boys Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Category:Boy Pup Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Charcters Category:Fanon Character Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Fanon